


My King

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Middle-Earth [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Kili & Fili, Sad, Sad Ending, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another of my "Hobbit au"; it's just something I had to get out of my system. It can be considered fluffy/sad thing. I don't know if I'm going to continue this but maybe I will...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

There was this weird, almost unpleasant feeling, in your chest. It hurt but at the same time it didn't. But it was cold. Cold and wet.

Suddenly, something rather soaked fell on your face. Was it hair? Beard? It was scruffy, it tickled you, but you couldn't open your eyes. You just were so tired, even breathing became difficult for you. The thing kept squeezing you, calling to you, crying your name as soft drops of water - or blood - kept hitting your face, neck, everything that was uncovered.

"Please, please Mahal, please do not take her from me. Anything... anything... "

Slowly opening your eyes, you saw your King - Thorin Oakenshield, crying like a little boy, holding your body as if you were precious porcelain doll he was afraid of breaking. You could only see the top of his head and his ear since he was hugging you as tight as he could. The sky was crying, slow snowflakes fell on your face. 

The war was won, but at what cost?

Kili and Fili were out of the harms way. The pale orc was killed, most of the bad guys were dead, others ran away. Elves were healing the dwarfs, dwarfs were helping the elves. Smaug was dead. Lake-town, Bard, was safe. Bilbo, the lovable hobbit, was crouching next to you, holding your hand and crying his eyes out. 

You were dying.

Your stomach was pierced with what looked like a giant black sword, leaving the burning pain that multiplied anytime you inhaled the musky air. You knew your time here was limited. Ever since you managed to get into this world, into this universe, you knew that you had to do something. You could not lose Thorin, nor Kili or Fili. You just couldn't.

You loved them all dearly. More than you loved your life. More than the life itself.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Kili and Fili, frantically looking for you. You closed your eyes again and swallowed the dumpling forming in your throat. Sky was still crying, the snow mixing with ash and dust. Lifting your left hand, letting your sword out of your tight grasp, you put your hand on Thorins head, fingers weaving into his hair. His breath hitched, then he moaned as if he was in pain far worse than yours and slowly brought his head away from your neck.

"My King..." You wheezed, managing to crack a smile and opening your eyes a little. "We have won the battle... have we not... ?" You asked, already knowing the answer. Bilbo was crying even harder now, his head bowed down as tired tears fell on your hand. 

Thorin was looking at you with such broken expression, that it made your heart break even more than it already was. "I... I was... good enough, was I... ?" Putting your hand on his cheek, you wiped his tears away and looked at him with such a tender look, that he actually took your hand in his, kissing your palm and closing his eyes. 

"I am going back... home... You have home now too... Thorin..."

"I will not let you..."

"You have to... I need to go... "

Colors became a blur, the only thing you could see was his broken face. You smiled at him, the smile you only showed him, and asked him for the only thing you have wanted.

"Kiss me... ? One last time... ? My... King?"

He did, and in a second, your body disappeared in a gleam of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ~ And for Kudos ! I love youuu ♥♥♥


End file.
